Moi, qui
by Liesel Malefoy-Maxwell
Summary: Marre du fluff et des histoires toutes roses ? Welcome ! Noin raconte son histoire avec Zechs, un amour pas vraiment platonique. 6X9, PWP, M !


Disclaimer : nous sommes dans une fanfiction, par définition l'histoire originale et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais si j'avais mon mot à dire... !

Genre : songfic, Abba (je ne suis pas monomaniaque, j'ai juste des périodes^^) 'honey, honey', PWP ?

Rating : M, R, NC-17, comme vous voulez, il s'agit juste de faire comprendre que ce n'est pas pour les enfants ;)

Avertissement de l'auteur : je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des histoires hétéros, je n'ai même jamais lu de Zechs/Noin, mais l'inspiration étant là... Je tiens à préciser que les deux personnages sont **OOC sur toute la ligne**, qu'il n'y a quasiment aucune référence au manga, et que j'ai écrit cette...chose (que je n'ose même pas appeler une fic) le jour de la Saint-Valentin, parce que j'en avais par dessus la tête de ce fluff ambiant. Donc ce n'est pas romantique, c'est juste sexuel, mais alors très sexuel...

**

* * *

**

Honey, honey, how you thrill me, ah, hah, honey, honey

_Chéri, chéri, comme tu me subjugues, ah-ah, chéri chéri_

Il en a toujours été ainsi… Tes cheveux blonds presque blancs, ton visage fin, tes yeux en amande, ta taille haute et majestueuse, ta peau si délicieuse, ton corps si athlétique, tes bras, qui me feraient me sentir en sécurité n'importe où, ton cou, dans lequel mon visage a sa place réservée… Comment ne pas être subjuguée ?

Mais ce n'est pas seulement physique, hélas !

Il y a aussi tout le reste : ta prestance incroyable, ton charisme impressionnant, ta façon de parler, toujours si aristocratique, tes qualités de stratège, de meneur d'hommes, ton honneur et ton humour, réservé à une petite minorité, et j'en passe et des meilleures. Quand je commence à penser à toi, je suis intarissable !

**Honey, honey, nearly kill me, ah, hah, honey, honey **_Chéri, chéri, mon cœur va presque lâcher ah-ah, chéri chéri_

Oh chéri, rien que de penser à toi, mon cœur s'emballe.

Rien que de penser à nous, je commence à avoir chaud…

Rien que de voir ton dos nu dépasser de sous les draps, rien que de l'effleurer, j'en ai des bouffées de… chaleur ? désir ? amour ? Les trois à la fois certainement…

Je longe ta colonne vertébrale de mes doigts, sans te toucher, juste de quoi te donner des frissons… Je descends plus bas, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à la naissance de tes fesses si appétissantes…

Mais il faut que je me calme, tu dors et je m'emballe un peu trop toute seule…

Il est hors de question que je te réveille, tu aimes trop faire la grasse matinée le dimanche matin…

Bon, penser à autre chose, faire redescendre la pression…

Réléna et son amie Dorothy dans le lit royal ? Ah oui, voilà, ça va mieux…

Mais voilà que tu bouges dans ton sommeil et que la main que tu avais innocemment sur mon genou remonte le long de ma cuisse… Non, chéri, tu es vraiment cruel quand tu dors, tu le sais ça ?

Mais depuis le début, tu m'as toujours torturée, et tu as toujours aimé ça, n'est ce pas ?

**I'd heard about you before, **_J'ai entendu parler de toi _

Depuis ce moment, il y a huit ans, où j'ai entendu ton nom pour la première fois..

Quand je suis arrive à l'académie militaire, la première chose dont m'ont parlé toutes les filles, et même certains garçons, c'était toi. De répéter à quel point tu étais beau, intelligent, attirant et doué dans de nombreux domaines malgré ton jeune âge.

A quel point tu savais toutes les satisfaire, quoi qu'elles demandent, quoi qu'elles aiment.

A quel point il était difficile pour les autres garçons de passer après lui.

A quel point tu étais unanimement idolâtré par la gent féminine et haï par la gent masculine. Enfin, pas toute la gent masculine, car tu savais aussi emmener des hommes au septième ciel, et tu aimais ça, d'après ce qu'on en disait.

Bref, tu étais le meilleur.

**I wanted to know some more **_Et ça m'a donné envie de te connaitre_

Tu penses bien que moi qui avais toujours été la meilleure EN TOUT, j'ai été plus qu'intriguée.

J'ai voulu connaitre celui qui régnait en maître, en roi sur cette académie. Pour te détrôner ? Possible.

**And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine **_Et maintenant, je sais de quoi ils parlent : tu es une bête de sexe_

Et plus tard, j'ai su. Oh mon Dieu, j'ai su.

Moi qui croyais avoir de l'expérience, avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, connaitre tout ce qu'il y avait connaitre, j'ai été plutôt surprise !

J'ai fait des étincelles, nous en avons fait !

Tu m'as fait découvrir des choses que je croyais impossibles, tu m'as touchée à des endroits dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence, tu m'as fait l'amour dans des positions tellement folles qu'elles ne doivent même pas être répertoriées dans le kama-sutra !

Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais jamais allé aussi loin, aussi haut avec personne… Mais je pense que c'est ce que tu disais à tout le monde, non ?

**Oh, you make me dizzy**_ Oh, tu me donnes le vertige_  
La journée du lendemain fut plutôt mémorable.

Moi qui n'avais rien d'une vierge innocente et impressionnable, je n'arrivais plus à redescendre. Tu m'avais envoyée trop haut, bien trop haut et maintenant j'étais bien incapable de retourner sur la terre ferme…

Moi qui avais toujours réussi à séparer, compartimenter ma vie, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, recommencer !

J'avais encore des étoiles dans les yeux, et vu les regards qu'on me lançait, je pense que mon apparence hurlait que je venais d'y avoir droit cinq minutes auparavant, et que c'était foutrement bon. On ne m'a jamais fait autant de propositions indécentes.

Moi qui avais l'habitude d'accepter ce genre de propositions, je n'avais qu'une réponse : « C'était Zechs ».

Inutile de dire qu'ils repartaient tous en grommelant, n'est ce pas ?

**Honey, honey, let me feel it, ah, ha, honey, honey **_Chéri chéri laisse moi le ressentir, ah-ah, chéri chéri_

Moi qui n'avais jamais été demander du sexe (jamais !), je suis revenue te voir, sans invitation, alors que je savais que tu détestais ce genre d'initiatives.

Tu m'as souri de ce sourire qui me faisait très chaud au ventre et tu m'as dit que tu m'attendais. Ta voix était si sensuelle que je n'ai rien répondu, j'avais trop peur que tu confondes ma voix avec un crapaud dehors (oui, la voix rauque n'est pas sexy chez tout le monde. Chez moi, elle ne l'est pas).

Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de parler, je n'étais pas là pour ça…

Cette nuit là fut plus incroyable encore, si c'est possible. Nous avons repoussé toutes les limites : souplesse, durée, plaisir, personne n'était aussi fou, aussi endurant, aussi shooté que nous.

Tu as eu un peu peur d'ailleurs… En trouvant en moi peut être pas ton égale, mais un partenaire à ta mesure, tu t'es rendu compte de ce que valaient les autres. Tu t'es rendu compte que si tu ne te débarrassais pas rapidement de moi, tu risquais de ne plus pouvoir te passer de moi…

J'aimais assez cette idée. Pas toi apparemment car tu m'as chassée de ta chambre, et pas de la plus agréable des manières, je m'en rappelle encore !

**Honey, honey, don't conceal it, ah ha, honey, honey **_Chéri chéri, ne le cache pas, ah-ah, chéri chéri_

Mais passons sur l'humiliation passagère de se retrouver nue dans un couloir, au beau milieu du dortoir des hommes, au beau milieu de la nuit. Heureusement que personne n'est passé par là…

Les jours suivants, tu m'as royalement ignoré, tu as baisé des filles dans les endroits les moins discrets, espérant que j'en entende parler, voire que je vous entende, vu leur puissance sonore, voire même que je vous surprenne de visu…

Mais je ne suis pas comme elles, je n'ai pas été jalouse…

J'ai au contraire été très honorée que tu mettes tant d'énergie à me prouver (à te prouver ?) que tu t'en sortais très bien sans moi… J'ai été ravie de toutes ces petites attentions, de cette braguette remontée à la va-vite dans un endroit où tu savais que je passerais, de ma coloc baisée dans notre petite salle de bain (comme si je je ne savais pas que tu regardais mes sous vêtements sécher en la prenant…)

Tu sais quoi… ? Ca m'a même _excitée_… Que tu cherches à me baiser à travers toutes ces autres ? J'ai aimé ça, encore plus que si j'avais été à leur place je crois…

Ah, le pouvoir de l'imagination, de la procuration, du fantasme…

Encore quelque chose que tu avais sous estimé… (ça et ton attirance irrémédiable pour moi)

**The way that you kiss goodnight, **_Cette façon que tu as de souhaiter bonne nuit_

Cette façon que tu avais d'en inviter d'autres à partager ta chambre en me regardant, c'était jouissif. Tu pensais me dire que tu te fichais de moi, alors que ton comportement me hurlait le contraire : tu me voulais.

Tu en embrassais d'autres en me fixant ? J'avais le sentiment d'avoir reçu plus qu'un simple baiser.

Ton air narquois ne suffisait pas à cacher ton désir et je t'ai plusieurs fois surpris à m'observer avec insistance.

Je sais ce que tu te demandais : qu'a-t-elle de si particulier ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Qu'est ce qui me rend aussi dépendant ?

Je n'avais pas la réponse, chéri, je ne l'ai toujours pas… Beaucoup d'expérience ? Une très forte compatibilité ? Non, plus que ça. Mais quoi ? Mystère !

Toujours est il que tu ne trouvais rien de si particulier chez moi, et que pourtant, depuis moi, plus rien n'avait le même goût… (et oui, je parle de ce goût-_là_…)

Comment je sais tout ce qui se passait dans ta tête ? Facile, il s'était passé à peu près la même chose dans la mienne mais plus tôt et plus rapidement. (je pourrais ajouter que c'est normal, que je suis une fille, mais ça serait facile, et moi j'aime les défis…)

**the way that you hold me tight **_Cette façon que tu as de me serrer contre toi_

Tu as fini par revenir à la raison (tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, tu n'avais plus de plaisir nulle part) et par revenir me voir… Tu m'as attrapée au détour d'un couloir (alors même que j'allais en cours !), m'a poussée dans une classe vide, et enfin, enfin !, après une semaine de jeu du chat et de la souris, le vrai jeu a recommencé.

C'était incroyable, c'était déjanté, c'était le paradis !

Tu m'as serrée, dans tous les sens du terme, et j'ai adoré ça.

Tu m'as fait un bien fou, et moi n'avais jamais aimé ce moment juste après l'amour, je me suis sentie respectée, estimée pour ce que j'étais : la seule personne vraiment capable de lui donner du plaisir…

**I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing **_Ca me donne envie de chanter quand tu fais ta 'spécialité'_**  
**Mais je vous rassure, je n'étais pas en reste. Il faisait ce 'truc', ce 'truc' absolument indescriptible et qui me faisait brûler, brûler ! Sa langue se glissait dans un petit recoin encore inexploré de mon sexe, faisait ce petit mouvement et je me sentais monter d'un seul coup, une vraie fusée ! J'avais la tête à l'envers.

Parfois, on se croisait dans les couloirs, on se jetait un regard entendu et il me faisait ce 'truc', sa spécialité comme il l'appelait, et je planais toute la journée !

Parfois, je lui faisais aussi un de mes 'trucs', mais hors de question de vous en parler… Chez moi, les recettes de grand-mère ne se racontent pas.

Nous n'avions que très peu parlé, mais à quoi bon perdre du temps à discuter quand on pouvait se faire autant de bien ?

Nous n'avions que très peu parlé, mais il me rendait folle, dans tous les sens du terme, et j'étais dépendante, accro, addict… Et bien sûr, il s'en est rendu compte.

**I don't wanna hurt you, baby, I don't wanna see you cry**_ Je ne voudrais jamais te blesser, miss, je ne voudrais pas te voir pleurer_**  
**Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit, « je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, blablabla, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer, blablabla » Non mais pour qui est ce qu'il me prend celui là ?

Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'avais plus douze ans, que je n'avais jamais cru au prince charmant et que le seul risque qu'il me fasse souffrir, ou qu'il me voie pleurer, c'était s'il me la mettait trop fort.

Moi qui ai toujours eu horreur des scènes, des disputes de couple, j'y ai eu droit alors que nous n'étions même pas un couple !

C'était le monde à l'envers ! Je lui ai dit que s'il continuait comme ça, il n'y avait aucun risque que je m'attache, mais que s'il voulait bien retourner à nos activités habituelles, je lui en serais fort reconnaissante, j'avais besoin de décompresser.

**So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high **_Alors n'en fait pas trop, chérie, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te faire d'idée_

Tu n'as pas eu l'air convaincu, et j'ai eu droit à tout un tas de recommandations : je ne devais pas m'attacher, pas trop me reposer sur lui, il ne serait pas toujours là pour me satisfaire, je ne devais pas me faire d'idées, il ne s'agissait que d'une liaison, certes intense, mais d'une liaison, ce qui impliquait durée déterminée et fin programmée.

Là tu m'as vraiment vexée… Personne ne m'avait jamais plaquée, et encore moins annoncé qu'il allait me plaquer dans quelques temps… Et je reconnais qu'avant ça, je n'avais jamais pensé à ce qui se passerait ensuite, je me contentais de profiter de tes capacités incroyables sans me poser de questions…

**But I'm gonna stick to you, boy, you'll never get rid of me **_Mais je resterai collée à toi, mec, tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi_**  
**Et moi qui ne m'étais jamais attachée à personne, je lui ai lancé mon regard le plus aguicheur en murmurant « Chiche, de me larguer maintenant ? »

Tu m'as regardée comme si j'étais ton plat préféré, celui sur lequel tu te jettes en oubliant le reste du monde, puis tu as compris ce que j'avais dit. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je t'avais déstabilisé !

« Je…Mais non, mais pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes plus ce qu'on fait… ? Je peux… »

« Tu ne peux plus rien du tout, chéri, et encore moins te séparer de moi… Et même si tu le voulais, je resterais accrochée à tes baskets comme un vieux chewing-gum, sexy n'est-ce-pas ? »

**There's no other place in this world where I rather would be **_Il n' y a pas d'autre endroit au monde où j'aimerais être_**  
**« Peut importe si c'est sexy ou pas, j'ai envie de toi »

« Moi aussi, j'en ai envie plus que n'importe quoi d'autre »

Dois-je préciser que cette fois aussi, le sexe fut absolument divin ?

J'aurais voulu que cet orgasme ne finisse jamais…

**Honey, honey, touch me, baby, ah, hah, honey, honey **_Chéri, chéri, caresse-moi, bébé, ah-ah, chéri chéri_**  
**Et moi qui n'avais jamais eu de relation suivie, je me suis envoyée en l'air de façon magistrale avec le même garçon pendant les deux ans et demis qui nous restaient à étudier dans cette académie.

C'était meilleur que tout ce à quoi j'avais jamais goûté, et j'en avais fait des expériences !

Nous étions un couple depuis cette nuit là, mais ça ne changeait que peu de choses sur le plan sexuel.

Moi qui avais toujours cru qu'au bout d'un certain temps, le sexe avec une seule personne devenait ennuyeux, j'ai décidément beaucoup appris à ton contact !

Bien sûr toutes les filles me détestaient de t'avoir ensorcelé, « monopolisé »… Moi je n'avais jamais exigé de toi le moindre engagement de fidélité, mais mon corps t'enchainait, tout comme le tien me retenait prisonnière.

Amusant comme les deux personnes les plus volages se rencontrant ne ressentent plus ni besoin ni envie d'aller voir ailleurs (enfin, quand on a tout à la maison, on ne va pas voir le voisin… !)

C'était la félicité la plus totale.

**Honey, honey, hold me, baby, ah, hah, honey, honey **_Chéri, chéri, prends moi dans tes bras, ah-ah, chéri chéri_**  
**Nous avons aussi fait des expériences non-sexuelles ensemble, alcool, drogues, musique, danse, patinoire, cinéma, restaurant, bref, vie de couple.

Et moi qui rejetais tous ces stéréotypes de vie bourgeoise en bloc, j'ai aimé.

Moi qui voulais être un soldat, sans sentiments, sans pitié, sans tous ces côtés ridicules de la féminité, j'ai été la caricature de la femme amoureuse entre tes bras : j'ai ri, j'ai battu des cils pour que tu m'accompagnes en boite (les toilettes se souviennent de nous… Oui, toutes les cabines !), j'ai mis tes mains sur mes hanches et mes mains sur ta nuque pour danser un slow (et j'ai tellement « malencontreusement effleuré » ton entrejambe de la mienne que tu as refusé de te décoller de moi… Ton érection aurait attiré l'attention de toute la salle sur toi. Nous avons dansé cinq slows à la suite, avant que tu n'en puisses plus et que je te soulage au beau milieu de la piste… Quel magnifique souvenir !)

Nous avons été au bal de fin d'année ensemble, nous avons été élus roi et reine de la soirée (mais en toute modestie, les autres ne faisaient pas le poids…), nous avons dansé comme des dingues, nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre (non, pas la force de faire l'amour, on avait dansé pendant des heures et des heures, et j'avais des talons. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas des lapins…)

Le lendemain, pour la remise des diplômes, c'est toi, le major de la promo, qui a fait un discours, qui m'a rendu discrètement hommage (et moi qui étais toujours si sûre de moi, j'ai rougi, parce que oui, je l'avais laissé être premier, qu'est ce que vous croyez ?) et qui m'a rendue immanquablement, irrémédiablement amoureuse…

**You look like a movie star, **_Tu ressembles à une star de cinéma_

Zechs, tu étais si beau que même les profs étaient subjuguées… Tu faisais pour la première fois un discours devant des centaines de personnes mais ça paraissait si naturel qu'on aurait dit que tu faisais ça tout les jours… Cette présence, cette prestance, tu pourrais être chanteur, acteur ou même homme politique (avec un tel charisme, tu pourrais même envisager la carrière de roi, voire de dictateur, la foule te suivrait…)

Tout le monde était ébloui par ton apparence, par ta réussite, par tes mots, et ils avaient raison de l'être.

**but I know just who you are**_ Mais je sais qui tu es au fond de toi_**  
**Mais moi, j'étais éblouie par tout le reste.

Quand ils ne voyaient que ton uniforme parfaitement ajusté, je voyais ton corps si merveilleusement dessiné.

Quand ils admiraient ta réussite, j'admirais les heures que tu avais passées à travailler.

Quand ils écoutaient tes mots, je savais ce tu pensais, et j'étais heureuse de te connaitre aussi bien que je te connaissais.

Je suis heureuse, aujourd'hui, de te connaitre encore mieux qu'à cette époque, d'avoir pu te soutenir dans tous tes combats, comme tu m'as soutenu dans les miens.

Je suis heureuse de continuer à partager ta vie, à partager ton lit, et de porter en moi le résultat de ces heures, de ces jours de plaisir que nous avons vécu ensemble

**And, honey, to say the least, you're a doggone beast **_Alors, chéri, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu es un putain d'animal !_**  
**Parce que, chéri, il faut l'avouer, ce n'est pas avec l'âge, le travail ou les soucis domestiques que nous nous sommes calmés…

Le sexe était même ce qui nous calmait. Certains se font des massages, d'autres se disputent, d'autres encore ont besoin de se défouler et font du sport, nous faisions l'amour. Que dis-je, nous _faisons_ l'amour.

Au moindre souci, à la moindre envie, la moindre insomnie, l'un était toujours là pour l'autre (malgré ce que tu m'avais promis, remember ?), pour l'envoyer faire un tour au septième ciel.

Oui, tu n'es qu'un animal, mais chéri, nous nous sommes trouvés !

Chez n'importe qui d'autre, je trouverais une telle ardeur sexuelle obsessionnelle, déplacée, maniaque ?

Mais chez toi, c'est juste naturel, c'est juste l'effet que je te fais… Et l'effet que tu me fais !

Il y a tellement de points sur lesquels nous nous complétons, nous nous comprenons, même si nous sommes différents, nous restons unis, notre histoire est tellement magique…

**So stay on the ground, girl, you better not get too high **_Alors n'en fait pas trop, chérie, tu ferais mieux de ne pas te faire d'idée_**  
**- Chérie, arrête de te polluer le cerveau avec ces contes pour jeunes filles pré pubères que sont les âmes sœurs, les princes charmants, les amours pour la vie…

- Oh zut, j'ai parlé tout haut ?

- Depuis le début, ma chérie… Je viens d'assister à toute la rétrospective de notre histoire…

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais enfin, maintenant que tu es opérationnel, j'aimerais bien…

- Chérie, tu es dans ton neuvième mois et le médecin a bien spécifié qu'à partir de maintenant…

- Oui, mais là, le bébé à très, très envie…

- Ah vraiment ? Puisque le bébé a envie…

**There's no other place in this world where I rather would be **_Il n' y a pas d'endroit en ce monde où j'aimerais être_**  
**Il n'y a vraiment aucun endroit au monde où je préférerais être, qu'ici et maintenant, dans notre lit, avec lui, qui commence à passer sa main sur mon ventre en murmurant des choses incompréhensible au bébé, à notre bébé.

Il fera un tel papa poule, je suis pressée de voir ça… Plus qu'un mois à attendre et je donnerai enfin naissance à l'héritier Peacecraft ! Je suis pressée, c'est vrai, mais je vais tout de même savourer ce mois qu'il me reste… Zechs s'occupe tellement de moi depuis que je suis enceinte !

Il est prévenant sans m'étouffer, moi qui tiens tant à mon indépendance.

Il est tendre et doux, sans être mièvre ni trop gentil, moi qui aime la difficulté, bref, il est absolument parf… oh !

**Honey, honey, how you thrill me, ah, hah, honey, honey** _Chéri, chéri, comme tu me fais frissonner, ah-ah, chéri chéri_**  
**Voilà qu'il délaisse mon ventre et le bébé pour venir grignoter mon cou, oui là, juste là, à la naissance du cou, juste avant la clavicule… Cet homme sait décidément par où me prendre… Oh oui, il sait !

Il sait qu'après mon cou, ce petit morceau de peau derrière mon oreille est une autoroute vers mon plaisir, et il sourit d'avance en sentant mon gémissement sortir de ma gorge…

Après avoir réveillé ce désir que j'avais eu tant de mal à faire taire, il entreprend de l'entretenir, de le faire monter, gonfler, lentement, lentement, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus…

Vous voulez savoir comment il s'y prend ? Je vais vous l'expliquer.

Quand ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents en ont fini avec mon oreille, sa langue trace des sillons déjà chauds et humides jusqu'à ma bouche qu'elle honore doucement. Il commence par simplement caresser mes lèvres des siennes, et ce contact m'électrise en même temps qu'il m'émeut. Alors que mes mains passent dans ses cheveux, il souhaite approfondir le baiser, et je laisse très volontiers le passage à sa langue.

On pourrait penser qu'au bout de huit ans, nous avons pris l'habitude, nous n'avons plus rien à découvrir, nous connaissons tout de l'autre… C'est vrai, nous nous connaissons parfaitement, mais cela ne nous empêche pas de ressentir encore une multitude de choses à travers un seul baiser…

Et c'est ce qu'il se passe. Ma tête se remplit de coton, mes jambes deviennent toutes molles et mon ventre commence à se réchauffer…

Ses mains parcourent paresseusement mon corps, semblant hésiter sur la destination à choisir, elles passent sur mes épaules, mes bras, puis sur mes seins gonflés par la grossesse, s'attardent un instant sur mes flancs (il sait que c'est un endroit sensible, le traitre !), descendent sur mon ventre, passent sur mes fesses, mes cuisses, puis remontent par mon dos.

Les caresses ne sont pas vraiment appuyées, il a plutôt l'air de me survoler, comme pour vérifier que tout ce qu'il connait est bien là, bien en place… Puis il redescend dans mon cou sans y rester et plonge directement entre mes seins, un endroit que lui comme moi adorons. Fantasme absolu pour lui et zone érogène pour moi… Quand je disais qu'on se complétait ! Il lèche, embrasse, suce, caresse du bout de son nez, tout en me caressant les seins avec ses mains : je suis une femme comblée.

Sa bouche vient ensuite s'occuper de mes seins. Comme tous les hommes, il adore les tétons et il cajole les miens langoureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient aussi au garde-à-vous que tous ses soldats…

Il revient m'embrasser tout en me caressant l'intérieur des cuisses. Il alterne caresses du bout des doigts, de la paume et frôlements avec ses ongles, et mon sexe s'ouvre, s'ouvre, s'ouvre, le réclame.

Ses mains se rapprochent de plus en plus de la zone de mon plaisir, tournent autour sans jamais l'atteindre…

**Honey, honey, nearly kill me, ah, hah, honey, honey **_Chéri, chéri, mon coeur va presque lâcher ah-ah, chéri chéri_**  
**Il a beau le faire exprès, je suis dans un état pas très glorieux… « Zeeeechs ! » « Oui, chérie, il y a un problème ? » Je peux le menacer autant que je veux, mon imbécile de mari n'en fera de toute façon qu'à sa tête… Et quand sa tête me donne tant de plaisir, je n'ai plus qu'à me taire… !

Mais il a compris qu'il ne faut pas me faire attendre trop longtemps, et l'une de ses mains fond subitement sur mes lèvres ouvertes et me griffe doucement, ce qui a pour effet direct de me faire feuler de plaisir…

Avec un petit sourire, il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et descend pour me rendre folle avec sa bouche…

Son nez, ses lèvres, sa langue, sa bouche, ses dents, sa barbe de trois jours, tout ceci entre en contact avec la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie pour donner un véritable feu d'artifice ! Mais comment un seul homme est-il capable de provoquer tant de réactions en moi ?

Je brûle, des langues de feu parcourent tout mon corps, même le bébé est transporté ! Il donne encore plus de coups de pied que quand il entend de la musique classique.

Je me tortille dans tous les sens, je ne sais plus si j'essaye d'échapper à cette délicieuse torture, ou si je veux en accentuer les effets, je ne sais plus grand-chose, quand tout a coup, elle arrive.

La vague immense, le tsunami de mon orgasme qui m'emporte loin, très loin, sur des rivages très peu explorés par l'espèce humaine… Je suis ravagée, je ne peux plus bouger, plus parler, plus penser, et même le bébé a l'air de planer complet !

Tout est blanc, non, tout est blond autour de moi : il est sur moi et ses cheveux coulent en cascade sur nos deux corps. Il sourit d'un air amoureux, et je n'arrive pas à redescendre…sauf pour me rendre compte que je suis partie sans lui !

« Viens chéri, à moi de te faire… »

« Tt, tt, laisse moi faire, future maman. Le docteur a dit que tu ne devais pas faire d'efforts, et je vais m'assurer que tu n'aies pas à bouger le petit doigt »

Ai-je déjà mentionné à quel point mon homme était parfait ?

Il me laisse le temps de revenir de ces limbes dans lesquelles je m'étais un peu perdue, puis recommence à m'embrasser trèèèèès profondément.

Il recommence à me caresser, puis commence à monter sur moi.. Ohoh, je sais ce qu'il veut faire !

Mais je crains qu'avec cette protubérance qui orne mon ventre, il ne puisse pas faire grand-chose. Et il s'en rend compte en même temps que moi… Il est en position, son sexe entre mes seins, il est prêt à bouger, mais quand il essaye, ses fesses butent contre un léger obstacle… « mais, je pouvais le faire il y a encore une semaine… ! » « merci de me rappeler que j'ai grossi, chéri, c'est très mignon de ta part » « mais non, je ne voulais pas… » « Je sais, allez viens, tu n'as qu'à te retourner ! » « Me retourner, tu veux dire comme… ? »

On aurait dit qu'il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il est mignon Zechs. Il a une très haute image de moi et une éducation aristocratique. Ce qui signifie qu'il croit toujours que certaines positions sont humiliantes pour la femme et qu'il n'ose pas me les demander…

J'essaye depuis longtemps de lui faire comprendre que tant que l'on se respecte et que l'on prend tous les deux du plaisir, il n'y aura jamais rien d'humiliant, mais comme il ne veut rien écouter, je me vois obligée de lui montrer…

C'est donc moi qui ai dû insister pour la levrette (mais que peut-il y avoir d'humiliant quand c'est si profond et si bon ?) pour la sodomie, et pour cette position-ci…

On dirait un gosse devant un sapin de Noël… Il se repositionne, et je dois dire que je jouis d'un panorama assez impressionnant, d'une très jolie vue si vous préférez…

Avouez que ce serait trop dommage de ne pas en profiter !

Le docteur connait certainement très bien son métier, mais il ne connait pas les fesses de mon amant ! Alors efforts ou pas efforts, j'ai moi aussi le droit de m'amuser…

Alors qu'il commence à bouger, et que je sens sa verge gonfler sur ma poitrine, je m'approche doucement de son derrière, et le lèche sur toute la longueur de son intimité.

Vu le gémissement rauque qu'il vient de pousser, je crois qu'il a aimé ma petite surprise… Il continue à faire des vas-et-viens entre mes seins, et je continue mon massage lingual, et j'ai encore envie de rajouter quelque chose…. Hm, oui, un doigt par exemple !

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, et je sais très bien où aller pour le propulser vers les étoiles.

J'attrape une de ses fesses afin d'avoir un meilleur accès, je le prépare doucement avec ma langue et finis par le pénétrer, deux doigts d'un coup !

Les enfants, je vous déconseille d'imiter cette expérience à la maison si vous ne savez pas exactement ce que vous faites, l'homme en question peut très mal le prendre… Heureusement, je connais Zechs, et s'il n'y a pas de panneau lumineux indiquant « prostate, en haut à droite », je n'en ai pas besoin, je sais exactement où elle se trouve, comme me le prouve le cri qu'il vient de pousser « Lucreziaaaaaa ! »

Il va bientôt jouir.

Encore trois vas-et-viens, deux pressions très ciblées, et le voilà qui éjacule sur mon ventre gonflé, puis qui vient s'écraser sur le lit, près de moi, essoufflé, ravagé par la puissance de son orgasme, ayant à peine la force de me murmurer un « merci » dans le creux de l'oreille.

**And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine**_ Et maintenant, je sais de quoi ils parlent : tu es une bête de sexe_**  
**Huit ans après notre première fois, je me rends compte que ce que nous prenions pour des orgasmes à l'académie n'étaient en fait que des petites frappes…

Mon Dieu, si nous continuons à monter en puissance ainsi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis pressée d'être vieille, vieille avec toi, chéri !

**Oh, you make me dizzy **_Oh, tu me donnes le vertige_  
Zechs Merquise, tu me retournes les sens, la tête, tu me donnes le vertige, et pas seulement quand nous faisons l'amour.

Milliardo Peacecraft, mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, mon mari, futur père de mes enfants, compagnon de toute ma vie : je t'aime.

**FIN**

* * *

...

(l'auteur qui ne laisse pas de mot de la fin parce qu'elle a trop honte de publier cette horreur PWP...!)

Vous pouvez reviewer, même pour me jetter des pierres, je suis trop loin pour vous enteeeeeeeeeeeeen...

Liesel M. M., portée disparue (et c'est tant mieux !)


End file.
